


all it took

by ribinapan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Theyre gay, relationships, right after the war, walking back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribinapan/pseuds/ribinapan
Summary: one hug is all it took for catra to slip away from her once more. even entrapta, with a big grin on her face, seemed more in tune to scorpia's feelings than she did. she walks alone with her thoughts for a little while, before realizing that's not what she wants. fortunately for her, perfuma helps her out of her spiral of thoughts.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	all it took

One hug is all it took.

With mixed feelings, Scorpia watched as Catra joined Adora, Glimmer, and Bow once again in their travels back to Bright Moon, with barely a second glance to where Scorpia and Entrapta were standing, hand in hand with the taller blonde beside her.

Scorpia obviously didn’t think it’d go back to being okay that fast. Entrapta and Scorpia still hadn’t really gotten back to their normal, when the trio was all each other had. Adora and Catra had been circling around each other for long enough, pining across a life-time long  _ war,  _ and so of course Scorpia was happy to see them together now! She wouldn’t drag Catra away from her newfound happiness. There would be time to talk. Afterall, she spent so much time trying to get Catra to just be happy, it wouldn’t make sense for her to drag Catra away now-- after finally seeing her with that soft smile on her face Scorpia always wanted to make  _ stay. _

Her eyes wander over to Entrapta instead. Small arms around Hordak’s-- practically carrying him and smothering him in her excited, purple tendrils she called hair-- Scorpia couldn’t help but smile. Entrapta caught her eye, and with a huge grin, she  _ winked.  _ Scorpia, startled, was left with her mouth hanging open-- only just a little!-- and found herself laughing and winking back.

They weren’t back to normal. But she could count on Entrapta to try.

She can’t help but wondering,  _ just for a second _ , if she could count on Catra to try, too.

_ Of course! I mean, look at her! She’s already trying! She just hasn’t gotten to me yet--- _

Crushed under the weight of doubt and optimism, she finds herself searching for a familiar pink dress, heart squeezing with guilt as she finds herself hoping to find the bubbly woman alone-- but it bursts free when she is, watching Perfuma walking peacefully behind the others, deep in thought with a smile on her face.

  
  


Scorpia gravitates to her before she even has a chance to realize what she’s doing.

She could trust in Perfuma’s reaction. The pleased smile appearing on the lanky, dark-skinned woman’s face as she catches sight of Scorpia. Her bright gaze landing on her with more affection than Scorpia could ever grasp-- no one had ever looked at  _ her  _ like that-- she didn’t have to guess, or hope, or beg for a smile. Perfuma was always wearing one, and it always seemed to grow brighter when she met Scorpia’s gaze. Scorpia wouldn’t be surprised if Perfuma was that way with everybody, but she decided not to feel jealous. That Scorpia, an ex-horde soldier and prisoner of Bright Moon, was included in ‘everybody’, was enough.

“Heyyy, Perfuma!” Scorpia says, waving a pincer as she gets closer. “How’re you doin’? Enjoying, uh, the journey back?” She winced as she spoke, realizing just how dumb she sounded.

Literally, an intergalactic war just ended, and all she could say was  _ that. _

But all self-consciousness disappeared as Perfuma squealed and leaped towards her, green, blooming tendrils wrapping around Scorpia as she was lifted into the air and spun.

_ “Scorpia!” _

“Uh,  _ Perfuma! _ ” Scorpia tries to project as much excitement as she can back into her voice as she’s put down-- very, very gently.

“How are you feeling? It must have been  _ very  _ traumatizing, being chipped-- being  _ used against your friends like that!  _ Are you okay? Do you need something?  _ Ooh,  _ I know! Do you want to schedule some medi--”   
  
“I just want to talk to somebody.” Scorpia blurts before she realizes what she’s saying, but Perfuma’s care and excitement at the idea of just getting to  _ love  _ is starting to overwhelm her, so she begins before Perfuma can end. “About anything except what just happened.” If she thinks too long she’ll jump back down the rabbit hole. Of being chipped. Of her kingdom being taken over. Of the Horde. Of Catra sending Entrapta away. Of a war her life seemed so integrated in ending without her. With that, her eyes are drawn back to Hordak. She knows the Princess Alliance won’t allow him to just go back to-- ruling a whole kingdom’s worth, after all he had done.  _ So did that mean…?  _ And was she ready for that?  _ Her neck and head still ached from someone else being in it. _

“How do you run a kingdom? What’s it like?” Scorpia says finally, and Perfuma seems startled by her question-- but she launches into an explanation of what to do, what it’s like, and how important it is to interact with your people, and Scorpia’s left feeling like she should be taking notes. Still, she hangs onto every word Perfuma says, nodding where she feels she should.

Still, it was hard not to drift off. Happy to be connected to someone now-- and not the only one not in a group traveling back, Scorpia finds herself drifting off. Everyone seems happy and connected-- as a whole, but also in small groups. Even Entrapta, who had such a hard time making it into the--

“...And I can help you!”

“What?” Scorpia startles, eyes snapping back to meet Perfuma’s bright, warm eyes.

“That’s what you’re worried about, right? That they’ll give you your kingdom back?”   
  
“Oh!” No. But also yes. “I-- I guess. You would really… help me? With all that? You already have your own kingdom to run!”

“It’ll be fine.” Perfuma’s eyes are so warm and welcoming, Scorpia finds herself leaning in just a little-- she wished she could get lost in them. “I have _looots_ of experience! Besides, I would never leave a Princess in need on their own like that!” She gave Scorpia a soft smile.  “Especially not you.”  
  
  


Scorpia felt her chest give way. Those words crashed through walls upon walls of steadily built feelings and ideals and hit her right at her core. She never thought she’d hear those words, and she didn’t realize how desperately she wanted to until they were said straight to her face-- and so  _ casually.  _ So openly. Like it was the easiest thing to say in Etheria.

And yet, all she can say back is--

“Th-- Thanks, Perfuma. I… I really appreciate it.”  
  
  
And she gives her a hug. A big squeeze of a hug. Perfuma laughs, and she hugs her _back._ Scorpia had never felt so-- so _warm_ about anyone in her _life._

  
  
  


_ One hug is all it took. _

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited + no beta so uh. oops


End file.
